Sing me to sleep
by Sunnysodapop
Summary: Baby, come as close as you can to the prison walls and whisper sweet love songs into the tiny cracks. Sing me a lullaby. Sing me to sleep so I can dream of all the colors of the world, painted in the story of us; we're together at last. Sasuhina. Inspired by Sing me to sleep by Alan walker. Don't like this pair? I invite you to try and see otherwise...
1. Baby-my baby-sing me to sleep

_Never planned on uploading this. Was a simple writing exercise to combat writer's block. Ended up using it for English class and everyone seemed to love it so, given this was **heavily** inspired by Sasuhina, perhaps you might enjoy it too. Without further ado...enjoy my beautiful darlings! _

* * *

Baby, come as close as you can to the prison walls and whisper sweet love songs into the tiny cracks.

Sing me a lullaby. Sing me to sleep so I can dream of the colors of the world painted on your face(and more).

Your cherry-red cheeks, your soft-pink lips and the snow-white of your skin as you caress me in your arms, I'll feel as safe as when I first felt your touch.

Then I'll tell you a secret and you'll laugh at how much sorrow my eyes hold."Too-much_toomuch,_" you'll say. I'll pout in pain, you_don't_understand_you don'tunderstand_. And you'll smile so brightly, so warm like the yellow summer-sun before asking me in a velvet-rich tone if I had another nightmare. I'll pause and there will be a lavender-gleam in your eyes-screaming _I understand-i understand _and I'll know _you do-you do. _

But for now, I can only dream-dream_dream_ of my bloodied hands skimming rivulets through the midnight-blue of your silky-long hair. Wrap around me oh-so soft_softsoftly_ and tell me the green-tales of your nature.

_I love you_

Closer baby, come closer-let me kiss you gently-then hard so as to remember the feel of your mouth on mine. Remember me too please-don't forget. Don't _forget. _

_I won't forget_

These walls are closing in on me, they're keeping us apart_apart. _I'm dying over here, dying without you(your _love love_).

Baby, come as close as you can to the prison walls and whisper sweet love songs into the tiny cracks. Sing me a lullaby. Sing me to sleep so I can dream of all the colors of the world, painted in the story of us,we're together at last.

* * *

_-So you know for future's sake, I only do happy endings( if that last line didn't foreshadow that enough for you then idk man...)_

_ Reviews/questions/insults ? _


	2. Hinata

You sing _loo-li-lah-lay _and I sleep merrily to the rhythm of your lullaby.

_Dum-dee-dum,_

I can hear the pounding soles of your fingers, dainty and running through my hair.

_Dum-dee-dum,_

These prison walls are harsh, sweet-love, whispering screams, and spilling purple secrets that drown my ears in sorrow. Secrets that might just kill me-kill me_killus(_and without you, there is no me, without you, there is no-).

_I'm innocent! _

_3190 days...why am I still here? _

_Let me die already!_

_They deserved it_

_They won't kill me, promise you will? _

_They're the enemies, not us! _

_Whoever reads this, kill yourself, while you still can..._

They're written all over the stone, aching for freedom, the living dead,

I walk amongst them, star amongst the ashes(because they all burned long ago-their souls, these prisoners).

"Help me, help me!"

"Stay here!"

"You can't escape!"

"Guards! Guards!"

It's cold in here-without you(your _warmth)_.

Fingers prickle through the cold, metal bars, attempting to catch me(-before I fall). Too bad for them, huh...

"You'll come back boy, they all do…"

Scarlet runs lavishly across my skin, there's an iron taste in my mouth. I suppose the stars are aligning, what with the gravel on my back and the light that pours through the gaping hole of the building. Someone thanks me.

"So that's what the sun looks like, huh?"

"It burns, it burns, hurry up and close it!"

"Guards!"

I reach out with my hand, let the hot, golden rays kiss my arms fiercely, the way I'd hold you and never let go.

"Freeze!"

_Ahhh_-do you see my dear? They don't understand. But you do-_always_ did.

_**SNAP!**_

"Ah!"

"Monster!"

Don't worry, I'll be there soon, so you can be my Hinata again

.

.

.

* * *

_Hey, so I was pretty damn worried my story was awful. Given the number of views but no favorites/follows or comments, I felt atrocious (despite my peers liking this in person, self-doubt is a **BITCH!**). Still, someone favored it and it made a difference. So I decided to continue this into a short piece. So what's your opinion? It would seriously help. And If you haven't figured it out, Sasuke just broke out of prison. Beginning was inspired by Sleepsong from the secret garden album. Highly recommend, great "lullaby." I imagine Hinata singing this to him while Sasuke's just resting his head on her lap under the shade of a tree, perhaps in a gentler voice, however. She just has such a soothing voice. Any comments/insults/critiques would be much appreciated! Farewell for now my beautiful darlings! (ps:is there anyway to do strike-through on here? I've seen it in other stories but can't find it on here and well-it would REALLY be HELPFUL otherwise. P.M. if you know, thx.)_


	3. Midsummer days without you

_iv'e had writers block with this fucking fanfic for about FOUR MONTHS WTF-I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT THIS STORY-I NEVER GAVE UP ON IT OR STOPPED THINKING ABOUT IT, I JUST COULDN'T WRITE SH****t FOR IT!_

_And to Di-Fuku MoChiin, RedVelvetLips, Skr11__...THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS, THEY TRULY MEAN THE WORLD TO MY SELF-CONSCIOUS BITCH ASS! _

* * *

The world continues throbbing in the forefront of my crooked mind darling, _bum-dee-bum!_

...it lost a goddess recently;_Youyouyou(shhh!)_

And now the air is ripe and cold under the scrutiny of our morning inferno, while fiery, yellow lightstreams tickle my skin the way your name strews itself across my limbs in ruby thread._ burns. burns. burns._

Ivory breathe mingles through the minty, bubble-gum sky. puff. puff.

If I pull on a lazily, drifting cloud and wrap it round a fork, will it taste like cotton candy on our silver tongues?

_you taste a bit much like sweet paradise..._

Cicadas dance on my nose. I broke my butterfly wings! oops! _A-achoo!_

And then i ate them-though i swear you don't know you're an angel!

_drippety. drop. _

_drip. drip._

The grass is soggy with fresh dew; palpitating in leprechaun green.

_soft on my honey-palms._

Swinging my pearly feet along the rich, maple oak-tree, i sing our pretty song as another midsummer day passes without your luscious fingers to crinkle bluebells in my mournful hands.

still...they don't die.

_neither will we._

don't worry dear, i'll always be waiting for you; you're too ethereal and holy and un-godly after all, how could i not?

"_Laa-dii-daa-"_

"_-you're heart's divine so they lash sin round your soft limbs-"_

"_-underneath our favorite tree, let's keep reincarnating, you and i-"_

"_-even as just fallen angels-i'll still keep your demons at bay and you'll kill mine-"_

"_-the way we've already died a million times with and without each other-"_

"_laa-dii-daa, sweet precious, we'll be alright!"_

"_the devil's got nothing on us…"_

heh, i'd like to see him try...

* * *

_Quite frankly, i'm seriously unsatisfied with this chapter but i think i like it enough to live with its existence so here ya go. your thoughts?! we finally get something from Hinata's p.o.v._

_-and if it means anything, in the mean time i've got a couple other Sasuhina stories you can check as you wait for chapter four. (and more on the way, can thank my writer's block for that actually...the motherfucker!)_


End file.
